


When I Think About You (I Touch Myself)

by beckalina



Category: Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckalina/pseuds/beckalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the prompt: "joe masturbates to pictures he finds of nick online (not unlike many people of the internet-at-large). nick walks in/finds out about it." And that is basically what happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Think About You (I Touch Myself)

Joe slides his hand across his stomach and past the waistbands of his sweatpants and boxers. The music coming from his headphones fades into the background while he focuses his attention on the picture open on his laptop screen. It’s a paparazzi shot from a location shoot during Jonas LA filming. Nick is wearing a wetsuit, unzipped halfway down his back and pulled off of his shoulders. He has his back to the camera, creamy white skin and corded muscles visible where the suit is open. Joe licks his lips and wraps his hand around his cock, his eyes flicking between the exposed skin and the black fabric stretched taut across Nick’s ass and thighs.

It’s stupid; he’s seen more of Nick in person, much more. He just never gets the chance to appreciate it the way he can when he’s looking at pictures of his brother on the computer. Joe imagines sliding the wetsuit down Nick’s body, flicking his tongue against every freckle and mole he uncovers, turning Nick around and swirling his tongue around the younger boy’s nipples. He would never in a million years try to do any of this for real, there’s too much at risk. But it’s safe when it’s just pictures. No one has to know that Joe regularly fantasizes about fucking his brother, that he scours the internet for pictures of Nick in tight tank tops that Joe imagines ripping off of him.

Joe’s first mistake, he realizes as soon as he feels a tap on his shoulder, was deciding to listen to music on his headphones while he jerked off. Who does that? He clicks the tab shut as quickly as he can, but he knows that whoever is behind him probably already saw what was on the screen. The hand in his pants isn’t so easy to conceal, though. His face heats up as he wracks his brain, trying to figure out how he’s going to explain this.

Joe takes a deep breath and tilts his head back. He falls backward and hits the floor, hand in his pants and all, when he sees Nick standing there. His brother’s expression appears to be an interesting mix of surprise, embarrassment, and horror. Joe can’t blame him—it’s not every day that you walk in on your older brother jerking off to pictures of you. From his new position on the floor, Joe carefully pulls his hand out of his sweatpants and wipes it against his thigh. To his embarrassment, his cock doesn’t seem to have gotten the hint and is tenting the soft fleece of his pants.

“I . . . um. I can explain?” He cringes, sitting up and doubling over in an attempt to maintain some sort of modesty. Even though that ship has most definitely sailed.

Nick opens and closes his mouth a few times, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He takes a step back and sits heavily on the edge of Joe’s bed, his eyes locked on Joe’s the whole time. Nick tilts his head and stares at Joe like he’s never seen him before. It’s unnerving.

“Nick?” The last thing Joe needs, the last thing he wants, is to freak Nick out so badly that they never speak again. He’s more than a little worried that it’s exactly what he’s done.

“Two questions,” Nick starts after a beat. “First, were you—Actually, no, you were obviously jerking off. One question, then. Was . . . was that a picture of me?”

“It, uh” Joe finds a really interesting spot on the floor to stare at. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?” Nick huffs. “Unless I’ve completely lost my mind—and trust me, I’m considering that as a possibility—I think that was a picture of me in a wetsuit. So tell me Joe, am I crazy?”

Joe bites hard at his lip because he might start crying if he doesn’t. Nick sounds pissed, and Joe is really scared that he’s fucked this up beyond repair. He hears the bed shift as Nick slides down to the floor and tries not to flinch when he feels his brother’s hand on his shoulder.

“Joe.” Nick’s voice isn’t as harsh now, and he slides his hand across Joe’s shoulder blade in a vaguely reassuring gesture. Joe feels himself relax incrementally. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

“Sometimes, I, um.” Joe is still hunched over and staring at the floor, so his words are a little muffled. He has no idea why he’s actually about to tell Nick the truth, but he figures that Nick at least deserves that. He takes a deep breath. “Sometimes looking at pictures of you turns me on.”

“Does—Does looking at me in person turn you on?” Joe can tell that Nick is hesitant to say it out loud and he just nods miserably in response.

“But I wouldn’t. It’s. I would never—”

“Joe. Shut up.” Nick cuts him off.

Before Joe has a chance to respond, Nick is gripping his shoulder and forcing him to sit up. He stares at Joe hard with bright eyes and flushed cheeks, his lips red and full like he’s been biting at them the whole time that Joe was afraid to look up. Joe quickly realizes that staring at Nick’s lips isn’t the best thing to do right now and flicks his gaze back up to his brother’s eyes. There’s a sheen to them that Joe’s never seen before. It takes him a moment, but he starts to realize that what he’s seeing there is desire.

Joe’s so wrapped up in the thought that Nick might want this that he doesn’t notice Nick’s bridged the gap between them until he feels a puff of breath against his cheek. He turns his head slightly and their lips meet, he’s not sure who moved in first. Nick kisses confidently, like he already knows how good he is at it—like he knows that Joe isn’t going to stop him. He parts Joe’s lips with his tongue and sweeps it inside, the hand on Joe’s shoulder moving to cup the back of the older boy’s head. Joe moans into Nick’s mouth and grabs at Nick’s shoulders as he falls back towards the floor, bringing Nick along with him.

Nick pulls away from the kiss, breathing harshly. Joe feels panic start to build up in his chest but it ebbs when Nick buries his face against the hollow of Joe’s neck, licking a trail to the point where his jaw and earlobe meet. He flicks his tongue there, like he somehow intuitively knows how much it turns Joe on. Maybe that spot does the same thing to Nick. If he gets the chance, Joe will have to test out that theory. He really hopes he gets the chance.

Nick presses the heel of his hand against Joe’s erection lightly, just enough pressure that Joe’s hips buck and his eyes flutter shut. He opens them again to see Nick watching him carefully as he slides his hand down until his fingers are wrapping around Joe’s cock through his sweatpants. Joe’s breath hitches and he shudders when Nick curls his fingers tighter. He wants to feel Nick’s hands on his skin, but he’s afraid that if he says anything he’s going to break the spell.

Joe whimpers involuntarily when Nick removes his hand but it’s quickly followed by the moan that comes when Joe feels Nick’s fingers at the waistband of his sweatpants. He’s pretty sure that he completely stops breathing for at least a few seconds as Nick’s palm slides against his bare cock.

“Is this better than a picture?” Nick breaks the silence, his voice husky and breath warm against Joe’s ear. It makes Joe even harder, which he hadn’t thought was possible.

“Ye—yes,” Joe stutters out between gritted teeth.

“Good.” Nick punctuates his statement by biting down on Joe’s earlobe and pumping his fist along Joe’s cock. Joe comes all over Nick’s hands, all over the inside of his boxers. Nick pulls his hand out of Joe’s pants and has it down his own before Joe even has time to recover. It only takes him a few strokes to come in his jeans and he falls to the floor next to his brother.

“I would’ve—”’

“I couldn’t wait, sorry.” Nick rolls his head to the side to look Joe in the face. His curls are matted to his forehead, his face flushed and sweaty. It’s almost enough to get Joe hard again, but he’s definitely going to need a few minutes.

“I won’t jack off to pictures of you anymore,” Joe says after a few minutes.

Nick shrugs, or at least as much as he can when he’s lying on the floor. “You won’t have to.”


End file.
